


100 Things #30 (Jurassic Park)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [30]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #30 (Jurassic Park)

The female raptor hooted softly calling for the attention of the rest of the hunting party. She was the oldest and the most cunning which made her the alpha. At least for now. Her children were growing, gathering strength and experience that would some day be used to bring about her death. She would not make it easy for them and no doubt some of the bolder ones would die trying before the deed was finally done. That, though, was far in the future, something she did not have the capacity to contemplate. Her mind and wits belonged to now. To the hunt. Some day, if her species was allowed to mature and evolve they might develop to that point, but for now she lived sorely to survive and hunt another day.


End file.
